


Akatsuki's slaves

by BMAkarichan, mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: The Akatsuki were a horney bunch of S rank criminals and they needed some new slaves, that they will break down into capable sex slaves. Enter Ino, Tenten and Sakura, getting captured and raped to be of use for the Akatsuki memebers needs. (co story with Yamakura-Saku, give it a read!)





	Akatsuki's slaves

authors note: I Mr. grim jaw and Yamakura-Saku (BMAkarichan on AO3) (check out her stories as well and my other ones!) don't own Naruto it belongs to kissmoto.

 

Chapter1; The blonde slave

 

In the forest of death Team 10 and Kakashi were fighting against two Akatsuki members; Hidan and Kakuzu. The four were standing together and keeping a good distance from the dangerous S rank criminals. Nara Shikamaru was letting his team know about a plan he has in mind for the two Akatsukis. Nodding in agreement, they departed to their assigned positions.

Kakashi has gotten in front of Hidan, holding a kunai in hand and throwing it towards him, which got easily dodged by Hidan's Scythe, who then smashed it through Kakashi, a clone vanishing into thin air. The silver head looked around for any signals of the older shinobi, groaning out of slight dissatisfaction when unable to identify his location.

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were facing the other Akatsuki member, Kakuzu. Ino was standing in the furthest back of the two, while Shikamaru was avoiding his lightning mask with a quick jump to the side and other side, as he quickened his pace.

With his focus on one of the laziest ninja in Konoha, Chouji had turned into a ball and was heading for kakuzu via his blind spot. Sensing this, a smirk formed at his lips, strands of hairs gripping at every corner of his ball, making it stop.

Panicking slightly, Ino pulled out a kunai from her pouch and rushed forward, then stopped and threw the kunai straight onto Kakuzu. "Little brat," who only mocked her with a devious smile leering, as his teeth caught the kunai neatly. Spitting it out on the ground, his arm extended and grabbed a hold of Ino's neck, crushing it evilly and enjoying her muffled chokes.

It was painful, she could feel the oxygen leaving her rapidly. Her eyes slightly rolling back, going into a small unconscious state.

A small groan left Kakuzu's mouth, as he had felt his groin pulsating from the sight. Seeing a woman in pain, made him slightly feel this tingling sensation in his neither part, it was just too tempting for himself. His hold on her throat had lessened, so she could at least get some air through her lungs, after all, he had gotten a new idea, "Hidan let's go." The much older shinobi said with firmness in his tone, dispersing into the water beneath of him.

Complaining a bit to himself, Hidan decided to follow and nag his partner about it later. A poof of smoke was set in place, as he too vanished, leaving the three shinobi's alone, with their female teammate gone.

Hidan came out from a puddle of water, in Amekagure next to his partner Kakuzu, who was holding the blond Kunochi limply in his arms. The much older man had his finger tip pressing against her neck, seemingly checking for her pulse. It was there, but quite faint.

The two Akatsuki membered stepped inside of their base, where they have appeared right outside of it. Kakuzu stormed to his own room and tied the unconscious Ino to his bed, as he then quickly exiled and headed for the leader's office. Giving it a soft knock, a "enter" came from the leader and Kakuzu pushed the door open, standing by the door with a dark smirk across his face.

"What do you need, Kakuzu," his voice was a bit cold and distant, as he focused on some paperwork splattered across his desk.

"I captured a Konoha kunochi and I plan to break her into a proper slave," the man huffed lightly, imagining what kind of things he'll do to her.

"Good job. Here," he tossed a collar at the man who caught it leisurely. It was a collar they used to seal someone's chakra off.

Bowing politely to his leader, Kakuzu strolled back to his rooms and went to check on the still unconscious girl, Ino was tied roughly towards the bed, with a sock pressed against her mouth, sealing her voice from coming out. He then wrapped the collar around her neck and flashed a dark look over her petite frame, she looked beautiful, sexy and likeable to break down her resolves. He was going to make her beg for it, make her beg for a cock down her throat and fuck her hard, yes, it was him, who shall break this little girl.

An hour later.

Blue eyes flickered open, slightly widening of feeling something keeping her in place and having something in her mouth. Her legs moved around against the bindings, but she felt it was futile and stopped, pondering on what the hell was going on?

'Where am I?' She thought to herself, staring up to a wooden ceiling and then rotating her head a bit to the sides, seeing walls. A room is what she laid in, came a conclusion of checking her environments. 'He was choking the air out of me… Am I taken by him?'

Noticing how her facial expressions changed into questioning marks, Kakuzu who was standing at the doorframe and watching her, spoke lowly, "Little brat, you have certainly been captured by none other than myself and you will be mine, heh." A small chuckle made her startled, as she tried to heave her head a bit upwards, to get a good look at her intruder. And there he was, an Akatsuki member closing in towards her tied form and holding a small Jar between of his long fingers.

Stopping next to her knotted self, Kakuzu unlaced the jar in his hand and quirked it open, rubbing his fingertip against the moisture. With eyes flashing with a dangerous glint towards the Kunochi, his palm fastened itself on her abdomen and smeared the ointment against her pure white skin.

Struggling unsuccessfully against the boundaries, Ino's eye glared against the Akatsuki member. 'What should I do?' Was it even possible for her to do something in this situation, she did feel her charka being cut off, something was hindering it from surging forward. Then a gasp escaped through her mouth, as she felt a small hotness storm inside of her body, "aphrodisiac!"

The nipples of her chest pointed against the fabrics of her shirt and her lower region began to flair intensely, groaning against the sock stuck to her mouth. Ino felt tears strum down her cheeks, as she tried to stay strong, strained to keep the sweet hot sensation from overwhelming her form. It was crazily hot, everywhere on her skin, especially her round breasts and pounding cunt.

Soft pink locks appeared in Ino's mind, as she remembered one of her dearest friends, Haruno Sakura. If this happened to her, Ino was sure the girl would fight towards the end and not losing her will. Feeling a bit strong willed, Ino bit down on the sock harshly, orbs flaring against the Akatsuki member, while he had bent down next to her side, staring into her determined gaze.

'Oh no…' A horrified thought entered through her mind, as she threw her head back against the softness of the pillow awaiting her interaction. She felt her neither lips dripping crazily and her chest wanting to be stroked, her arousal was swelling cruelly on her crotch.

Kakuzu watched with a hint of amusement through his orbs. The girl was clearly at the brink of losing her mind. With his fingertips, did he pinch one of her hard nipples through the clothing of her attire, a swarm of electricity rising and falling through her whole body, as pre-juices stained her clothed pussy.

'I can't take it!!' Ino screamed inside of her mind, feeling her eyes wanting to roll back because of being deeply horny. As the thing securing her from speaking left her mouth, Ino yelled in a slurring voice, "screw me!"

A dark evil smile expanded across his lips, as he grabbed a hold of his mask and tossed it towards the ground. He then climbed over the restrained girl and slammed his lips against hers, devouring them completely, sucking and biting roughly. A needy moan rustled against his mouth, making his groin bulge underneath of his pants. Groaning back towards her lips, Kakuzu's tongue swirled inside of her cavern, tasting everything hotly. Ino kissed back in passion, as she rocked her pussy against the knot of his pants, getting even more stimulated.

He then tore off her blouse, throwing it to the side, and the fabrics landed flatly on the floor. His mouth retreated from hers, a small line of liquid trailed after their tongues. Ino was staring at him with a hungry gaze.

Lowering his head towards her neck, he left a smooth kiss on her skin. And traveling down towards her chest with wet pecks on the way. Parting his lips, he stuck out his tongue and swirled it around one of her nipples, hearing a loud moan roar out as she shook beneath of his touches.

"Oh god! This is great!" Ino had lost most of her reasons, she only wanted to feel pleasure and release the strong feeling forming at her neither walls.

"I'm your master," came a snarl from the man pleasuring her body, as hands loosened the belt on her skirt, making it glide down towards the side.

"Ahh, Maaaster! So good!!" She moaned loudly, his palm grabbing a hold of her chest tightly and fondling it roughly, while his other hand was placed lazily on top of her visible white panties.

The wetness from her panties soaked his hand, as a devious snigger heaved on top of his facials. Leaving a small kiss on her stomach, he crawled backwards over her body and smelled her panties with his nose pushing against her labia. As he ripped apart the clothing shielding his vison and hindering his approach, Kakuzu licked lightly at her hidden jewel; another heavy breath roaring from the woman's chest. He then dived in and began eating her out, tongue slapping against her love juices, gulping down the sweetness.

Ino's eyes became dull, while something inside of her broke completely, her body weight slightly rising from the sheets, as love juices splattered against his tongue and had her first intense orgasm, "Oooooh goooood maaaaaster!!!"

Kakuzu continued gulping down the sweet moisture flowing into his mouth, tongue darting everywhere of her flesh, feeling her quiver by his strokes.

Suddenly an idea hit his head, which would help the Akatsuki increase their funding. They could just whore out the slaves at a brothel, he was certain they would get tons of money for that. Smirking, he ceased his approach at her pussy and trailed upwards, hands clamping down at her throat roughly. He remembered how much he loved seeing her expression, the first time he choked her. This time he didn't use enough force to make her unconscious, only let her feel the pain.

"Ahh! Choke me master! I love it!!" Came her needy voice, as her eyes rolled backwards and enjoying the pain. Obliging to her words, Kakuzu gripped tighter, watching with delight at her lustful expression.

Feeling the harshness on her neck, she screamed loudly, loud enough for anyone inside to hear her, as love juices spluttered, coming for a second time.

"Maaaster! Pleaaase fuck me hard!!" Ino pleaded, moving her thighs to the side, as the burning sensation was still making her go nuts.

"What do you want slut?" He intoned firmly, as he went back towards her aching pussy and licked up the release, his palms trailing her neck loosely.

"Ahh, Master please! Your huge cock down inside of my burning pussy!!" She yelled loudly and screamed, when she felt his large dick going inside of her hole. "Ahhhh!! Ohhh! Moaar!!!"

Moving back and forward inside of her inner walls, he groaned when he felt her pussy tightening around her shaft, indicating that she's a virgin. His left hand started to choke her again, chuckling evilly at her messed-up expression. The damn slut was enjoying his rough treatments, just as a proper slave should do.

In the corner of his eyes, did he realize that his female companion was at the brink of passing out. Letting go of her neck, so she wouldn't lose conscious just yet, Kakuzu rammed his cock harder inside of her.

Blood and cum dribbled down his cock, a scream echoing against the walls, while her third release made its' way. Moments after, the man's speed increased, grunting he too came, and shot his seed deeply into her womb.

Both took heavy breathes and Ino felt how the pain subsided. A craving moan drifted past her lips, she wasn't fully satisfied just yet. She needed more, she wanted to get more abused by her new-found master.

Pulling out of her pussy, Kakuzu rammed it into her ass, hearing now a painful scream urging him to stop attacking her other hole, "Maaaster! Pleaaase! It's my asshole!!"

It was painful at first, but when fingers played with her clit, she became aroused, and moaned loudly against the strokes, "this is so great Maaaster!!"

A fourth orgasm surged from her body, oozing down towards her butthole from her pussy. Warm fluids penetrated her ass-walls, leaking out from the hole, as he pulled away his dick, which has lost some of its' hardness. Getting above her mouth, Kakuzu sat down on her face, and rammed his dick all the way down her throat, choking her.

Soft lips wrapped around the length of his cock, sucking it happily, and feeling how it pressed against her jaw, wetness tingled at her crotch.

Gagging on his dick, Ino's eyes widened and watched as he pulled back his dick and then slammed down roughly against her face, deep throating intensely, and then he came. His seed releasing inside of her mouth, which she drank up appreciatively before feeling the need to pass out. Retreating from her unconscious state, Kakuzu huffed and smiled, staring against her lips smeared with his seed.

Grabbing a hold of the cover laying underneath her body, he pulled it out with enough strength and heaved in on top of her, so it sheltered her bareness, and then left out of the door, heading for the leader's office.

Knocking on the door, the sufficient, "come in" allowed him inside. Kakuzu explained his idea that formed when fucking the Kunochi senseless, his idea to increase their earnings.

Pein had smirked and nodded, approving his request.

*Back in Konoha*

The Hokage had received the news of one of their female ninjas getting captured by Kakuzu and was now putting up a team that would infiltrate the Akatsuki and bring her back. Haruno Sakura and Tenten were two of the kunochi's she decided she would assign on the rescue team, alongside some other shinobi's she had not decided yet on whom it will be.

Chapter 1; The blonde slave end

Yamakura-Saku: Hello dear readers, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and let us know which guys you would like to see on the "rescue Ino mission", Sakura and Tenten will be the only girls on the team~, take care al!!


End file.
